The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmumajes’. ‘Zanmumajes’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around week 39, blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmumajes’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent id 28184 (not patented) with the male parent id 26513 (not patented). Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmumajes’ differ from its parent in inflorescence color; the inflorescences of the seedling are purple with a dark center, while they are two-tone pink in the female parent and dark pink in the male parent.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Henricus Cornelius Maria Jacobs on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2005. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmumajes’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2005 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. In summer, about 6-8 days are needed to initiate roots in cuttings of the new cultivar, after another 5 days rooted plants are formed. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.